


I'll Make Love To You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make Love To You

John had known the second Katie moved closer what she wanted and needed, his smile soft as she finally settled. He had waited to be sure, but now it was clear from the way her breath caught when he kissed her what exactly she needed, his hand was light even so as it trailed over her body, pausing at her collarbone, his eyes locking onto her even as he moved a hand lower, his lips pressing to her neck even as he began to gently tease at her breasts, his smile soft when she arched slightly. 

"Please..." 

The word was almost breathed and yet he couldn't deny her, his hand switching sides even as his lips met her collarbone, his smile softer still when a hand threaded into his hair, pulling him downward. 

"Stop teasing John..."

John's smirk was easily felt against her breast, his movement catching her off-guard and drawing a slightly wanton sounding mewl from her even as she arched to him in a way she had never done before. Weeks of need fell away under his touch and kiss and she finally let herself relax into him, his lips soft even as they made their way south, her hand still tangled into his hair, his own hands at her hips and holding her still. By the time he had settled into a pace she was no longer concerned with noise or anything other than just what John was doing, his eyes still locked onto her, his focus sincere and yet demanding, her eventual climax hidden only by a last minute covering of her mouth with her free hand, the mewl only slightly stifled. 

"Fuck..."

John's laugh was soft even as he kissed his way back up. 

"We just did."


End file.
